(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of Poa arachnifera Torr.×Poa pratensis L. that has been designated as ‘HB 128’ bluegrass.
(b) Description of Related Art
A Poa arachnifera×Poa pratensis hybrid designated ‘HB 129’ bluegrass having the same female parents as those employed in breeding the present ‘HB 128’ bluegrass has been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,467, issued Jan. 29, 2008. Also, a Poa arachnifera×Poa pratensis hybrid designated ‘Reveille’ has been disclosed in PVP Certificate No. 9800337.